Belong
by justoneyesterday-xo
Summary: What I'd give for that first night when you were mine, tried with all that I have to keep you alive. I wasn't taught this way with a thousand things to say, I was born with a broken heart, what I'd give for that first night when you were mine, thought you were mine. [Sequel to Enjoy The Silence, Bella and Damon story. Better summary to come soon]
1. Chapter 1

Epigraph

"Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive."

— Josephine Hart

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stared straight ahead, my weak human eyes trying to peer through the thick darkness that surrounded me. My heart, strangely, was a slow, steady beat inside of my chest, even though I knew what I was up against, what I was about to face, without even having control over my own body. The words circled through my brain on a constant loop, the words down below were barely audible, I tried not to panic, which wasn't too hard, because I was more bewildered than anything. It was exactly that — bewildering. It puzzled me, as to what brought this along, I thought everything was running smoothly, but after a brief conversation, my mind was wiped to a clean slate, I didn't remember how I'd gotten where I was. The last thing I remembered, was making my way over to the Salvatore boarding house so I could join my cousins, friends, and boyfriend in celebrating Elena Gilbert's eighteenth birthday. It all happened too quickly for me to figure out what was happening, but the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by blackness, listening to the sound of my own soft breathing, the blood clogging behind my ears as it rushed thickly, quickly coursing in my veins.

And then, suddenly a familiar voice rose up into the darkness, loud and clear for me to acknowledge. "You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Bella, you still there?"

A second voice came forth, "Bella?"

A flash of light temporarily blinds me, the spotlight above focuses on me for both Stefan and Damon Salvatore to see me. And like a harsh slap to the face, everything came rushing back to me: I had been walking to the Salvatore's when I'd gotten a surprise visit by Stefan, who'd been missing for two months because he made a deal with the almighty hybrid Klaus in order to save Damon's life. I tried to talk to him as quickly as possible, convince him to make an appearance for Elena's birthday to make her the happiest girl alive, but he had refused, cutting to the chase, slipping off my ring that I'd gotten from Damon for Christmas when I arrived in Mystic Falls in December, staring straight into my eyes with a cold, hungry gaze. I was not allowed to move, I was to remain quiet, and not do anything until I was spoken to.

I stood atop of the ledge with my hands stiffly at my sides, my voice cracking as I spoke down to my boyfriend, and more than anything, I wished I could see him, be held by him, kiss him one last time, because somehow, I knew that either him or I would not be walking out of here safely.

"Damon?" I cried out softly, my insides trembling. "I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move."

"No, no, no, no, it's okay, Bella. Stay calm." I heard the reassurance in my boyfriend's voice, but for some reason, for the same reason, I knew that it wasn't, that I wasn't. Something was going to happen, teaching a lesson, and as far as I was concerned, I was the lesson, the decoy. "Not cool, brother!"

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool, huh?" Stefan drawled out with such amusement yet not emotion toward his brother, "Hey, Bella. You can move now." His voice reached me, and obediently, I made my first step, and then another, it was a few short ones until I was free.

"No!" Damon's voice echoed, but I remained taking my steps, staring straight at the light, counting silently in my head. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Suddenly, I was airborne. My body was not on steady ground, instead I felt like I was soaring through the air, dropping in slow motion, I can just barely see Stefan slam Damon into the wall, forcing him to watch as I fell, the wind combing through my hair roughly. I barely felt it at first, my body colliding with the linoleum floor; I landed with what I thought was a soft thud, until the pain reached my body, every bone had snapped, bent, and crushed at the impact, severing in some places, fracturing, and breaking altogether. The blackness rushed over my eyes solidly, like a thick blindfold, firmy and impeccably fast, but in a matter of seconds, my body had rejected it entirely, the pain and the blackness, tunneling under, the sudden excruciating rush of adrenaline and a new form of pain swam through my veins. Every muscle in my body had tightened, every vinyl organ in my body had felt as if they'd been dissolved — especially my heart. I felt cold as the blackness pushed me down to a place where the pain would no longer be existent, where there was no weariness, no worry, no fear. I tried not to let this heavy blanket crush me, wipe me out — but I had no movement in my body any longer. For a sliver of a second, I knew that I had failed everyone, I had failed Elena, Jeremy, Charlie, Jacob, everyone… Especially Damon.

_Damon_.

I could just barely pull his face into view, but the perfection of his voice, his face, his eternal and undying love for me, it allowed me to hold the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches, almost like a reflex. But I wouldn't be able to hold it and struggle it for long, I was doomed. I could not live for Damon, I was broken, physically, leaving him emotionally broken, maybe even mentally. As the time ground on and on, the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches.

I love you, I wanted to tell Damon for the final time, I wanted him to know that I would always love him, even after death. I had said my share of goodbyes so much, but they had never been permanent, and even then, I didn't get to say farewell to any of the people that I loved. I had this forced upon me, there was no way out of it when up against a vampire like Stefan, for a lesson, for revenge.

Only, as I felt my last remnants slip away, there was a change. A light. It was warm, and loving. Comforting. It was several seconds later that it was ripped away from me entirely, replacing the warmth with a stinging pain, it was like I had been injected with something, it was equivalent of being stung by a bee, or a wasp, but the effect was much greater, more stronger and powerful, flipping to something heavier, harder. It began in my neck, wrapping itself around every inch of the inside of my throat and slowly increasing, separating as it flooded my face and drowning every part of my lower body — stunning me. It was hot like a fire, and then it turned colder than ice, suddenly it was in between; I thought I was on some sort of drug. But it was still incredibly painful.

The burning grew — rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest, and realized that I'd found my heart, just in time to wish I never had, to wish I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to drown my insides with water, to put at the red hotness growing inside me. Flames ripped through my veins, moving from my head to my toes, clawing through my body, and coming to a sudden halt in my throat, burning me like an actual fire. Emotions that built up inside me, emitted into thin air. I remember falling — but what happened after that?

Like my heart had given up on me for the millionth time in this process, the faint thud of my heartbeat slowing down in my ears. My upper lip twitched, opening a sliver to take in a small breath of air — but it was more like gasping my final breath, the fire growing in my throat and my tightened muscles becoming loose around the edges, turning limp instantly. I tried turning my head, but I couldn't find the strength inside me, instead I searched for my heart, without drowning in my own pain, trying to grasp onto my heart before it entirely slipped away. I couldn't grip onto anything.

My emotions, muscles, heart, and thoughts all slipped through my fingers like my hands were slathered in Lancôme lemon bar soap. Reality, slowly, slipping away with it. Was this the time to finally say my silent goodbyes to those that mattered most in my life? Yet, here I was, no one knowing what happened except for Damon and Stefan. Would Damon cover up my death? Would he tell Elena what really happened? Oh, God. What about Charlie? And Jacob? What would they be told?

I felt my body briefly go through a discreet spasm, unchanged and unmoving. My body went through another brief spasm, tumbling over, and overall crashing down into a rejected heaping body. The fire ripping through my body, the limp once-tight muscles, the blackness, everything slipping away from me – leaving only my memories. My muscles ached, irking to move. For a second, I thought my heart was going to fail; to stop it's beating all because of something that happened – something I can't even remember right now. My thoughts instantly slowed down, just as much as my heart did.

It became a sudden, constant battle inside of me – my sprinting heart racing against the attacking, threatening pain that was determined to reject inside my fragile body. But they were both losing. The pain was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its seemingly last beat. But it was then, that I felt something overpowering me, it was hot and rushed with adrenaline as it spread throughout my body, making another fire cease in the center of my chest. It spread over my muscles and bones, hardening, repairing, and then slipped into the veins – make it hotter than ever.

All the while, the pain constricted, concentrating inside my heart with one final, unbearable surge, which was soon answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My unheard heart stuttered twice and then thudded quietly again to it's normal rhythmic beat. I listened around, but there was nothing to listen to, it was silent around me, I wasn't even sure of where I was now. What had Damon done with my body? Had I been buried? Hidden? Left behind? I was afraid of the answer, honestly.

The unbearable sound of bones snapping back into place, fixing themselves, putting the finishing touches on putting Humpty Dumpty together again; layering with a thick coating of some kind of protection that would give me the one final chance to fight back, to make it through what I thought would be death. As sure as I was that I was alone, no one else would be able to hear the crunching of my spine as it stitched back together, my neck threading into place, everything that was once broken, magically fixed, molding back into its original shape, original settlement of where it should be inside of my body to hold me together.

And for a moment, the absence of pain was all that I could comprehend.

It surprised me to feel the air suck in through my nostrils, circulating the oxygen, giving my heart that jump start, but somehow, it was still dead, still nonexistent, and it allowed me to be alive. My body was stiff, sore, from being unused for. . . how long? I didn't even know. Time didn't exist, even though it should. My eyes slowly opened, as I took in my surroundings; nothing seemed familiar to me, as it was only darkness that I could take in once more. I sifted through the cloudy layers that fogged and clogged my brain, wondering how any of this was possible. . . Am I really alive? Or just a ghost? Did I imagine my coming back to life, to help bring me to where I was now, to look over the ones that I loved, to be their 'guardian angel', being nonexistent to the world, unseen by everyone?

"Damon?" I croaked out, and just as I expected, there was silence that answered me.

It was a struggle to get to my feet, a light breeze crawled over my skin, the sound of leaves brushing together in the wind told me that I was somewhere outside. Once I was sure that I could stand, I leaned against the nearest object, a tree, to hold myself up, allow myself to recollect everything, gather my breaths, thoughts, and the overwhelming emotions that resurface so quickly, so unexpectedly, that tears started pouring along my face, hot and fast rolling down my cheeks. I started coughing as I cried, holding at my stomach, dropping to kneeling on the ground, my sobs coming out harder and harder, as I held myself now. Was this my acceptance to the fact that I died, and would never be seen again? I tried to slip some breaths between my heaves and cries, but that was physically impossible, I was crying too much to allow anything else to happen. Despite the dry ache that flamed my throat, I started screaming as much as I was sobbing, rocking slightly in place, wishing for this day to start over, or at least to go back and tell myself to not talk to Stefan, that way you could just enjoy the party for Elena.

"Are you alright?" A sudden voice startled me, it was deep and throaty, belonging to a man. My cries came short, as I lifted my head up, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. Twigs snapped beneath someone's feet, the man was wearing hiking boots. I grabbed at the tree for support as I returned to standing shakily on my feet, sniffling and swallowing back the emotions that had claimed me; my eyes landed on a young male that looked to be about twenty two or twenty three, with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, a strong, lean yet muscular build, standing at close to six foot. His clothes hung off his body ruggedly, his face was chiseled, and his eyes were warm and humble. I was not afraid of him, but also, I was wondering if it was me that he was talking to; I glanced around, immediately getting my answer.

"I, um… I…" I was abruptly nervous, shocked, and surprisingly frightened.

"You look like shit." He bluntly told me, "Let me take you back to my cabin, and clean you up…"

I was reluctant at first, wondering why in the world this person would help a random woman that was crying in the middle of the woods? Hasn't he watched any horror movies? For all he knew, I was a serial killer, which I most definitely wasn't, but how did I know that he wasn't going to hurt me, then? You could never be too careful, or too sure, of anything, especially out in the middle of the woods. I knew I was regret this decision, as badly as I just wanted to get back to Mystic Falls to Damon, so I could watch over him, I just nodded at the male, rubbing gingerly at my forearm. I could feel the dirt and grime that coated my skin, shuddering in disgust at how rough it felt beneath my fingertips. He held his hand out gingerly toward me, as if silently asking permission; I shook my head and made a small gesture for him to lead the way to his cabin. With a nod, he turned on his heel, and headed up the slight incline of the earthly hill to guide me through the thick briars along the dirt path to his cabin, wherever it was.

It wasn't long before we got to his cabin, it was homey and rustic. It reminded me of those quaint little cabins that were in the movies, looking oh-so romantic; my heart warmed as I thought of how much I would love to have Damon here with me. But as I walked toward his cabin, I couldn't help but wonder just how this guy was able to see me, if I was dead, a ghost. Was he a medium? Or was he a part of the deceased, as well? I guess all questions could be answered later.

"Come in," He smiled just as warmly as his eyes did, beckoning me inside.

"Alright.." I whispered, stepping after him into the cabin, my eyes drinking in the perfect scenery of the guy's cabin.

Nothing else was said as he drew me a bath, allowing me to clean myself up, as he prepared something for me to eat. I didn't object, I wanted to rid the filth from my body as soon as possible, if I was dead, I certainly didn't want to look as disgusting as I felt. I lowered myself into the lukewarm water, the earth rinsing from my body almost immediately, I grabbed the cloth and ran it along my skin smoothly, dipping it into the bubbly water until I was clean, taking care of my hair next as quickly as possible. The clawfoot tub drained as I wrapped my now-clean body in a towel, ringing out my hair, the water puddling at my feet.

Padding barefoot out of the bathroom in just a towel, I looked around for the guy that had helped me, making a mental reminder to ask him what his name was, so I could thank him for what he's done so far, and then to figure out what the hell is happening. I stopped short in my path, when something deliciously thick and sweet enveloped my senses, my jaw clenched and my heart became erratic inside of my chest, grinding hard into my ribs, trying desperately to escape. I swallowed heavily, following the scent into the small rustic kitchen — whatever he cooked, smelled amazing, and my mouth was practically salivating. My brown eyes landed on the guy, who sounded like he was cursing under his breath, his back facing me; I cleared my throat softly to get his attention. Immediately, he turned to me, and as soon as his eyes landed on me, I watched as they dilated, widening in surprise. My cheeks flamed in a blush, silently apologizing with my eyes that I only stood before him in a towel because I didn't have any other clothes to wear.

"Wh… what… your… I…" He stammered nervously, I slowly stepped toward him, but I was more focused on the mouthwatering aroma that came from what he prepared for me. I watched in confusion as he took a step away from me, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily.

"What?" I looked around for the food, but didn't find any.

"You're a… a…. what… your_ face._." He gasped out.

Suddenly, everything went black, with the sound of someone's heavy, uneven breathing becoming louder and louder in my ear.

When my eyes opened again, with a slight turn of my head, I saw someone next to me, I was appalled by her appearance, physically. I was suddenly stunned with fear, unable to form any words at the sight before me, even though it was something I was so used to from being around Damon all the time. I drank her in, slowly: her ivory skin was smooth and flawless, her dark hair was knotted messily on top of her head with some strands sticking to the back of her neck. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless, but hidden beneath was a ravenous hunger that prolonged the blood red veins that heralded a vampire's visage had slithered out, pulsating heavily with hunger. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth into a vicious, dangerous, and seductive smile. Blood stained those shell pink lips, dripping from the crease, trickling along her chin and down her throat.

I felt like I was looking at Caroline, but that particular vampire was back in Mystic Falls, and _blonde_.

I quickly turned to the guy, but he was gone. Had he fled in desperation to save himself from the other female in the room? My eyes flickered around, trying to comprehend just exactly what had happened in the short time that I'd apparently blacked out, but I was instantly distracted. Distracted by the sight of the thick mess of blood that pooled the floor, staining the cabinets and fridge, and what caught my attention almost immediately, was the mangled body that was sprawled on the floor not too far from where I stood. I started shaking, inside and out, as the realization dawned upon me what had happened in the few moments of darkness inside of my mind.

My gaze had picked up the sight of my hands, lathered in blood, his blood. The towel was stained, hand prints stamped the towel in different lengths, I was a bit surprised it was still intact with my body; it looked as if someone had tried grabbing at me for their dear life while I stood by idly. I stared yearningly at the man's corpse, my attention flickering between my own self and his body, holding my breath. It seemed impossible. The tick of the second hand on the clock that hung on the wall pierced through my skull, loudly alarming me, it ached my dead heart like the pulse of blood behind a bruise; passing unevenly in those strange lurches and drugging lulls. Abruptly, immediately, instantly, I was fueled with a roaring, blazing fire of hatred, angst, and agony.

I did this.

I. Did. This.

I killed him.

A random guy who'd helped me from being trapped in the cold wilderness.

Out of cold blood.

Not because I am a vengeful spirit, but because I am now a . . . _vampire_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again my fellow readers. I have been giving this a lot of thought, and I decided not to withdraw from writing a sequel to Enjoy The Silence. However, instead of making it about Klaus like I originally intended on doing when I was almost done with the completion of the first installment, I _am _continuing with Damon and Bella's love story. The beginning of this story takes place in 03x01 (_The Birthday_) with Bella, obviously, taking the place of Andie since she wasn't a relevant part of my story and Damon had no real connection to her because of his love for Bella and was **not **reeling from the constant rejection of Elena over the past two/three seasons. Everything after that, begins in _Because The Night _when Damon, Elena, and Rebekah are in New York. I'm going to be skipping right over _American Gothic_, with them being in Willoughby and finding Katherine's whereabouts; Bella will hear of what happened later on, which makes everything between _Pictures Of You_, _The Originals_, and _She's Come Undone_. I haven't decided if I wanted to drag it along into The Walking Dead, but I do want Bella to see Alaric and Jeremy again.

Throwing this out there now, the scene with Bella in transition, is taken from _Breaking Dawn_ while Bella is undergoing her transformation. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I turned to my book. All copyrights go directly to Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without her help.

I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, it's very late, I have work tomorrow, and I wanted to get something done before I lost this creativity that I've suddenly got. Hopefully my writers block STAYS AWAY now that it's finally making a come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Epigraph

"Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive."

— Josephine Hart

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_March 25, 2014_

It's been seven months since I've become a vampire, seven months since I was forced to officially cross into the world of vampires, with no way to return.

And in this time, I'd been hiding out in the heart of New York's Metropolitan area, which I'd learned from a close friend of mine, before he'd died, is the most populous urban agglomerations in the world, where I reside in an studio apartment that I'd guiltily compelled myself living in rent-free; having a not-so-stable job as a bartender in a bar called Billy's, that was owned by said good friend, and is very much down-to-earth, where vampires roam (and eat) freely, because I was unable to face anyone back in Mystic Falls because they presumed I was dead. I still shuddered at the thought, at the _memories_, of just how exactly I'd literally fallen to my death, in front of my _then_-boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, because of his vexed younger brother trying to get a point clear that he did not want to be tracked down or brought home. I'd missed out on more than enough going on my cousins Elena and Jeremy's lives, I missed them dearly, but for some reason, I just did not want to return, I could not see them again — I just think it's something we weren't gonna be able to handle, especially after being 'dead' for the past seven months. I haven't had any contact with my own father, or best friend, Jacob Black. . . not even Alice knows I'm alive, but I'm sure she is fully aware, thanks to her glorious gift of precognition.

I'd never thought I'd have to return back to my life in Mystic Falls, I'd gotten so much accomplished in New York, okay not really. But I was enjoying life. My friend Will, the owner of the bar that I worked at, had helped me embrace being a vampire in the right ways, and _god_, he reminded me so much of Damon that it constantly hurt my heart to be around him, but I put on a brave face. That was, until I'd hung around with Will one morning up in his office/apartment, sitting around his clustered rooms, he did some forged documents and paperwork for the bar, while I sat on the dusty couch, trying my hardest not to be bothered by his excessive hoarding, when I finally got everything off my chest, about Damon. I was surprised at how well of a listener Will had been, but I was very much enthused, the weight lifting as soon as I spilled my guts on the man I loved and cherished so dearly, how it ate away at me every single second that I was no upfront about coming back as a vampire. _Ever think that maybe you did the right thing, Bella? _Will had asked me, and at the time, I wasn't so sure, so I sat there quietly, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, looking around the room for something that could distract me so I could avoid the question. And sometimes, I dwell on that, wondering if maybe it _had _been the right thing for me to do, to pick up and leave without a trace, start fresh **once more**, in a new city, where absolutely no one knew who I was, now that I was _reborn_. But the strange thing was, in my story telling, Will had said that he once knew someone named Damon that lived and breathed for partying hard down in the bar during the 1970's, and Damon would check in every once in a while to stir things up again, but he hadn't been around in at least two years; that only made me chuckle softly to myself — I couldn't picture _my _Damon coming here, but at the same time, _I could_. How ironic, I thought it to be.

As luck would have it, _months_ later, as I am attending to my necessities behind the bar while everyone else in the club did their own thing, partying until the sun came up — I learned they were the unlucky vampires who did know such thing of a daylight ring existed, feeding on whomever they pleased, dancing the night away, that I would spot not one, but two, familiar faces strolling casually into Billy's Bar. My dead heart nearly exploded out of my chest at the rush of emotions that suddenly overwhelmed me; I drank him in, hardly paying attention to the person that had walked in at first. He looked exactly as I remembered him to be, and the instant attraction I'd felt when I first met him back in December of 2012, it all came flooding back to me with the force of being hit by a school bus; I had to blink rapidly to keep the stinging tears from rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't sad, I was just _so _happy that I could see him, even if he didn't _recognize _me, acknowledge me the entire night. My eyes followed him as he moved through the room, casually nudging people out of his way with that signature smirk playing his lips; I noticed how his hair was styled differently; it's a little shorter than I remembered it, but equally just as messy, being spiked in all different directions — it was hot, and it suited him well. His well defined muscles seep through the dark colored v-neck shirt that sported a few clear buttons under the color and the black leather jacket that he wore over it; his build was more muscular all together, more toned, like he'd been working out lately. From the glimpse I saw, he was still flawless, his eyes were a little more clearer, a lighter shade of blue that complimented his light complexion. Finally, my eyes sweep to the brunette that's idly by his side. At first, I didn't recognize her, but then my once-excited heart came to a complete stop, the hollow sound echoing loudly in my ears as I register the nineteen year old female that donned a sexy, edgy, _womanly _get-up that did wonders to the silky curtain of curls that now sported a few red streaks. Muttering incoherently, silently, to myself, I try to make of what the hell has happened in my time of absence. _Damon and Elena_. My head screams at me. Did this put my assumptions finally at ease? Did he really want Elena this entire time, because she was smarter, funnier, more beautiful than me? Or, well, I had been, before my own transformation? I looked more closely at them, they weren't holding hands, they weren't doing anything but talking, rounding about to a table. It looked completely innocent, from where I stood, but it could be completely different for anyone who was nearby.

I slid my way down the bar, attending to the customers without taking my eyes off Damon and Elena as they helped themselves to one of the tables without sitting down or ordering anything to drink, I started wondering what had brought them here, when I caught sight of a blonde blur slipping through the crowd, coming right up behind Damon and slamming his head hard against the table, her fingers digging at the flesh of his neck with such a grip, that if he were human, he would have bruised. She wasn't someone that I recognized; this leggy female's blonde tresses didn't resemble Caroline's, it was more wavy than curly, and her wardrobe rivaled in the edgy, sexy department compared to what Elena was wearing.

"Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon." The woman's voice wasn't one that I could recognize either; she reminded me of that woman named Rose, whom Damon had been friends (and slept with) before died from a werewolf bite. From where I'm standing, I could see the confusion spread across my cousin's petite face, a slight narrowing coming to her eyes as she waited for the blonde to offer anything up as to why she'd just done that to Damon. "I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon." I watch as she released his head, allowing him to lift his head up and stand properly, with a slight groan touching his lips. "I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?"

"Wait. What the hell are you talking about?" Elena snapped; her voice sounded a lot like Katherine's, except not so harsh or cold. It was scary.

"Damon's following a lead to the cure. I'm following him. Notice your name never came up." The blonde answered, her voice was oozing the whole _plain and simple _kind of scenario, I cracked a smile as I listened in more closely, thanks to my advanced hearing, managing to stay focused on the customers that continued bustling up to the bar counter to get their drinks.

"You're doing _what_?" My cousin nearly gasped.

"How does it feel to be wrong all the time? I brought Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamp Xanadu right now." Damon replied nonchalantly, I could see him looking between the blonde and the brunette before him. That's when it hit me. . . Had I heard my ex-boyfriend correctly? Did he just say that he brought Elena to New York so she could _feed_? As in, Elena was a vampire now, too? I remembered vaguely the whole incident when Damon had fed her his vampire blood in order to save her from the ritual that Klaus had cooked up, how she didn't want to be one, she wasn't ready to become apart of the immortal world, or something along those lines. I just knew she didn't want to be a vampire. What had happened? Did she change her mind? Was Stefan okay with her transformation? _Speaking of_. . . why exactly _was_ Elena here with Damon, and **not** Stefan? Sure, the last time I'd seen him was the day he'd caused me to plummet to my death, and everything else after that I knew nothing about, but I was sure that the younger Salvatore would have come to his senses by now, wouldn't he? I guess the only way I would find out _anything _is if I metaphorically came back from the dead, showing them that I was alive and well, and not a pile of bones buried six feet under the matted earth.

"Right. So you drove 7 hours to New York City?" The mystery blonde scoffed.

"Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena, before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation." Damon looked from the blonde, back to Elena, a slight grin forming on his lips. "When I had _my_ humanity off."

I briefly remembered Will telling me how the whole humanity switch worked, but I didn't really pay attention, because I knew that I would never want to deal with the consequences that came along with shutting down everything that simply made you, _you _ — I knew it would be something that I couldn't handle, constantly driving around with the severity of whatever emotions weighing down on my chest because I refused to show or feel them. Will had also said that it's common, that things become too much and the vampire just doesn't want to live with usually the pain that was brought upon them, so they take the easy way out, cutting off all ties to their humanity, to their old vampire life, and becoming reborn, once more. But it didn't last very long; they go around doing their own thing, reeking havoc, stirring up trouble, just simply _being _a vampire, and after a while, they realize that they'd had enough, flipping the switch back on. Sometimes, it's not a pretty sight, but they are always okay, in the end.

Once I was sure that the customers would stop coming up to the bar, I left my station, slowly making my way over to where the mystery blonde, Damon, and Elena were all standing around. But before that, I snuck into the back room, wanting to get a good glimpse of myself — my first re-impression on Damon and Elena in seven months. The old me would not give a single fuck about how she looked, but now, I was a vampire, I was more aware, more conscious about _everything_. No wonder Alice made such a big deal about things; I always gave myself a mental note to give her credit when I finally came around to coming to her, hopefully she had moved out of Mystic Falls. . . but now, after tonight, I don't think I'll care about that either. It would be nice to see everyone, to let them know that I was still walking around, and absolutely not dead.

Thankfully, there's a small mirror in the back room.

While I'd been human, I had been fairly paler than most people, but ever since I'd become a vampire, my complexion was a smooth ivory; my radiating skin was the color of snow, paler than the brilliant moon that shone high in the clear skies this very night, luminous as a pearl. My dark hair, which I'd let grow out, now cascaded down in naturally loose ringlets down to the middle of my back, and when it was parted over my shoulders, it fell down to brushing a little passed my breasts. Whenever I'd thought about becoming a vampire, because I knew Alice and the rest of the Cullen family, I expected to be waking up with vibrant, lustrous crimson eyes, but once I discovered Damon and Stefan, my opinion was weighted, and so were my expectations. But I was more than happy to be able to look into the mirror every single day, and see the unique shade of chocolate brown eyes that I'd been born with, and not the red; it made me feel more **myself**, more _alive_, to know that I still _looked _like _me_, that I still _was _me, despite the fact that limbs were stronger, my senses were heightened, and everything I felt as a human, was magnified by at least four hundred percent. Including my feelings for Damon. But, along with becoming a vampire, my fashion had become more intense, but that wasn't something I was entirely new to, since I'd dressed more Alice-approved while living in Mystic Falls. I examined myself in the mirror, taking in the thought of choosing right to wear a creamy pink-and-black Toile Du Jour cup corset top underneath a black A|X Croc Embossed Faux Leather jacket, pairing it with a simple pair of 811 mid-rise skinny jeans, tucking them into my favorite pair of boots that completed my outfit; black CatWalk84 mesh studded open-toed lace up ankle boots.

Satisfied, I left the back room, staggering out in my heels from being still for so long, heading in the direction I was set on: Damon's table.

But Damon notices me before I even make it to the table, leaving the blonde and Elena before they could acknowledge my existence, rushing his way in such a haste; I could barely decipher the look on his face, I was unsure of whether or not he was pleased to see me. It took me by surprise, even for a vampire, to feel Damon's strong, muscular arms thrown around my petite body, pulling me to him in a way that reminded me of the times we'd made love. My head immediately found it's place right under the arc of his chin, and my arms wound around him in the same bone-crushing; I could not fight the smile that broke out on my face, no matter how hard I tried. I felt Damon's fingers stroking and combing at my hair, but his touch was so tentative, as if he could not believe that this was actually happening. Like there was no possible way that I was in his arms right now. But once you've come to welcome the world of the supernatural into your life, _anything _and _everything_ is possible.

"How the fuck are you alive, Bella?" Damon whispered into my hair. "I saw you..."

"I know, I was there." I mumbled in response, our arms tightening around each other. "I don't know how, but I woke up... I remember dying.. I felt myself dying.. But my body did not reject, it did not give in to the temptation of death, holding it at bay by inches for as long as I possibly could, but I was prepared to approach the gates... And then, I'm in the woods, somehow.." My voice trailed off, cautiously waiting for an explanation on _that _part, on _his __part_, as to how I ended up there in the first place. _  
_

"I'm so sorry," was all I received from Damon. "I had no idea... If I knew... I wouldn't have... Ugh!"

"Damon?" I started to slowly pull away, looking up at him. I couldn't resist. "Why are you here with Elena?"

An unknown emotion flickered in his blue eyes, and he swallowed hard, as if debating on what he should tell me. Instantly, I gave him _that _look, one I knew he would decode in a matter of seconds. With a soft sigh, Damon told me in a low voice, "I can't tell you here... I want you to meet me somewhere, later tonight, okay? Is that alright? I can't ... I can't trust being in _here_, having an Original vampire_ and_ Elena as my company."

"Origi—"

"Rebekah Mikaelson. I'll fill you in on everything later, I promise." Damon's words were rushed out, as if he **needed **to get back to them, as soon as possible.

"Just answer me one thing?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He gave me a look that said, _anything_, so I continued with, "What happened while I was away; what's with the sudden change in Elena? She seems so ... different, from when I was in town, Damon."

He was silent for a moment, thinking over his choice of words, his eyes flickering back and forth, suddenly looking a shade darker than they had been only moments ago. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, one hand found my shoulder, and the other was resting on my hip, "Jeremy's dead." His voice was so low, sounding so fragile, so empty, by just saying those two little words. Instantly, I froze, a strong dose of ice being injected into my veins, disallowing my movement. I stared at him, knowing fully well that Damon would not lie or make this up. The stinging of hot fresh tears welled behind my eyes, the longer I stared at Damon. In my silence, Damon had whispered low enough for only me to hear, the address in which I should meet him, pressed a soft kiss to my lips that I had barely even felt, and returned to where he'd left the blonde one named Rebekah, and Elena, waiting for him, ready to indulge in a night of hot, bloody fun.

Leaving me, to process that Elena's seventeen year old younger brother was dead.

It just, wasn't something that I could fathom. It was impossible.

There was no way that Jeremy was dead . . . But I guess I'd have to leave it to Damon, to find out what I wanted to know, how this all was brought upon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure exactly how to bring this chapter up, so I just gave it my best shot. I have the habit of describing outfits, thanks to my love for the Clique series, so don't mind that so much if it pops up.


	3. Chapter 3

Epigraph

"Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive."

— Josephine Hart

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I had waited what seemed like an eternity later as the hours rolled on hover, for receiving a text message from Damon to let me know that he was on his way to our meeting place — he had to find a way to stall and distract Elena with Rebekah in order for him to make the slip so we could privately talk. The address swirled around violently inside of my head like a tornado, destroying and demolishing every other thought as it consumed me, it was the only other thing I could think about since Damon had told me that Jeremy was dead. I wanted to know so much on what I'd missed in my absence, yet I was scared to learn anything else. I said my goodbyes to the two night staff vampires that took care of the bar since Will had passed away, casting a flick of my wrist in a wave as I pushed myself out the back door, repeating the address over and over inside of my head just to make sure that I would not forget — even though I knew that I wouldn't, as a vampire, I have never been forgetful about anything, I had a clearer brain that had made room for just about everything and anything that came along my way. Even my memories of Damon and I together, as much as it pained me during those lonely nights while working at Billy's, but it's what kept me going, it gave me the smallest sense of hope that everything will be alright, that _I _would be alright.

The weather was a lot colder than I expected it to be, and I immediately wished that I had some form of coat that would keep me warmer. It was odd, _being cold_, because for as long as I've been a vampire, I was never actually experiencing _climate_. Everything felt so different to me now. Blazing hot was ice cold and vice versa, rugged stone was smooth like glass and soft like pillows, the matted earth was like velvet beneath the soles of my feet whenever I took my wanders in the park late at night, and God forbid anything was thrown at me, it felt like I was being attacked with feathers.

I walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, roaming for blocks on end, with my arms folded tightly across my chest as some kind of security that I would be warmer, preventing my flimsy coat from flying open as much as possible while I headed to finally meet up with Damon. I had no idea where I was going, I had no idea how much time had passed since I'd left Billy's, but, naturally, I knew the streets of New York like the back of my hand, only this address did not send any bells ringing in alarm inside of my head, there was no familiarity what-so-ever. But I knew Damon was trusting enough that it would not be some kind of trap, although, what motive would he have? He was pleased to see me, to know that I was not buried six feet under the ground in the woods back where I discovered to be the outskirts of Mystic Falls near the mountain range. My heels echoed loudly off the concrete beneath my feet, breaking the eerie silence that filled the air as I turned down the corner onto a vacant street; I took in my surroundings — the address is not far from here. Cars lined the sides of the road, their engines and lights shut off, briskly cold from being untouched in the exempt amount of hours they had been sitting outside; these looked like apartments, or some kind of hotel, due to the awning that skirted out to protect their guests from different weather climates as much as possible.

My phone went abruptly into a explicit frenzy inside of my bra, my body instantly humming as a reaction, but I knew that it was Damon contacting me. I had changed my number, but I still had his, which made it fairly easy to send those few simple text messages back and forth on how we were supposed to meet tonight after he ditched the other two vampires that crowded his company. Sorry, Elena, but those are my own personal thoughts. I ignored the vibrations as I counted silently to myself with my eyes locked on the numbers painted against the slick bricks that made up the foundation of the building, smiling to myself as I rushed up to the appropriate building, but then quickly slowing myself so Damon didn't think that I was _too _rushed, _too _excited to see him and spending a little time with him ever since Stefan compelled me to kill myself in order to make a statement for Damon (Elena and Alaric, too) to leave him alone, to stop searching for him while he was venturing off with Klaus so he could repay Klaus for saving his brother's life after Tyler Lockwood bit him. I shuddered at all those suppressed memories that came flooding back with the force of a tidal wave, all the emotions I'd felt back then, came crashing down in a single sustained moment, I had to bite my lip hard enough to the point where I'd drawn blood to prevent anything further.

However, when I stepped under the awning to the brownstone building, and pushed my way through the greasy glass revolving door, it was the last thing I expected once my eyes adjusted to the sight. The dark lobby was vast and empty, it was obvious it was once beautiful, but now, it reeked of musk, with peeling and most likely lead-ridden paint falling from the hole-infused walls; it was not difficult to surmise the true condition of the building. Grayish-green puddles of water welled in the corners, seeping almost soundlessly from the walls, creating a strong presence of mold. The once brilliant carpet that spread throughout the foyer was now ripped up beyond repair, the clergy desk and furniture were draped in dust-ridden off-white sheets to … _protect_ … them from damage after being left behind? This technique for the most part had been effective, except for the spider webs strewn across the chairs, and the occasional drip of water from the roof. My eyes drifted to the Corinthians that made up the once extravagant baronial, they were aligned in a path that led away from this dank, derelict place, and into another part of the building, which I graciously followed, eager to find where Damon was hiding. I swallowed thickly as I made off in the direction that hopefully lead to a flight of stairs, seeming as the elevator, if there was one, most likely was no longer in service — this building has at least been abandoned for more than a hundred years, from the looks of it, especially from the condemned structure of the outer view. Finally, through the tunnel of darkness, I approached a staircase and quickly pulled out my phone to see that Damon instructed me to be on the third floor; a surprise will be waiting for me _somewhere_.

Holding my breath, I wrapped my fingers around the rough, grimy banister, taking it two steps at a time up to the second level, then the third once I rounded about to the next staircase, cursing Damon silently for choosing this place because there were no actual lights except for the faint rays of the moon that shone in through the ratted curtains. It wasn't much of a guide. A thousand thoughts rummaged through my brain as I didn't know what to expect when I made it to the third floor, but all I know is I just hoped that it would be Damon standing at the top waiting for me with open arms, and pulling me into the most lustrous, passionate kiss I had ever imagined. Much to my disappoint, Damon was _not_ standing there as I'd envisioned, instead I was welcomed by a cavernous never-ending corridor that was just as disgusting and ruined as the foyer had been. Slowly, I creaked my way into the dark hall, cautiously looking around, crossing my arms firmly over my chest, my body tensing in a protection that had me ready to spring out of my coil the moment I sensed danger approaching. I could hear the water droplets plummeting to the floor from the leaky, broken pipes that must have surfaced through the ceilings sometime over the years of being shut down for whatever reasons, the temperature dropping to what felt like below twenty degrees the deeper I purged to find Damon somewhere in this one hall; puff clouds from the chilly atmosphere formed around my nose and mouth with every breath I took: suddenly, I felt like I was in a horror movie, and walking straight to my death. _Thanks a lot_, I thought to myself, while wondering what exactly would be waiting for me as Damon had said there would be. Tired of being in eternal darkness, I took my phone out, using the flashlight app to help me find my way to where my . . . uh, where the eldest Salvatore was hiding from me, shining the brilliant streams of light in every direction until I found a source that allowed me to know where Damon was — and I did.

Not even three doors away from where I was, I knew right away where I needed to be: it was the only door that wasn't lodged shut, and thanks to my melted fear, I could focus more easily — I could hear the instrumental music that wafted out from the room where Damon was awaiting. I nibbled softly on my bottom lip, my heart leaping with anticipation as I closed the distance between me and my destination, sliding my way into the room, my eyes widening almost immediately at the sight before me. The room was bigger than any suite I'd ever seen, with candles scattered along the entire floor, and lining the windows. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the bucket of ice and wine at the foot of the king size bed that was also surrounded by candles, illuminating the scenery by one thousand percent in the romantic department. I couldn't believe my eyes. Had Damon really done this for me? Send me to a creepy, abandoned hotel in order to have _this _kind of night with me? I was astounded, awestruck, and it made me love him even more than I already did.

"Damon?" I called out softly as I stepped more into the room, looking around for him. "Damon, where are you?"

"Bella!" His voice floated, from where I did not know. I felt my body being lifted and shifted at the tender, loving tone of his voice. It was filled with such affection, but I could also hear the bottomless empty, hollowness that struggled in the pits of his stomach from not seeing me for so long. Moments later, Damon came into my line of vision, wearing nothing but the jeans I'd seen him in earlier in the evening. My eyes trailed down his bare torso, drinking in the smooth planes of his perfectly sculpted and chiseled body that lured in so many woman over the last hundred and some odd years, swallowing thickly at the sight of his little 'treasure trail' that lined just above the waist band of his jeans that hung lowly on his hips. He cleared his throat, immediately my attention flickered back up to his face, in those short few seconds, he had blurred to standing directly in front of me. He reached up, cradling my left cheek gingerly in one hand, and placing his other on the small of my back, looking down at me with an emotion I could not decipher at this precise moment, I was too caught up in being so close to him again.

"Damon..." I whispered, my eyelids fluttering.

"Bella." He nearly exclaimed in his own whisper before his lips crashed hard and fierce onto mine, instantly pulling my face closer.

In a matter of seconds, my jacket was torn down my slim figure and thrown to the floor, careful of the candles that were strategically placed for our evening, with my shirt soon following; the hand that was on my back, slowly roamed along my entire body, his caressing touch was tentative but eager, his skin felt like satin against my own. He cupped at my breast firmly, groping and massaging gently, his thumb brushing over my erect nipple, as I helplessly moaned into his mouth. I could feel his grin against my lips, and I couldn't help but grin back — we both missed this, missed each other's touch. My hands found there way along his naked torso, stroking and dragging my nails along the bare skin, biting back the abrupt giggles that threatened to surpass my lips when I felt his body ripple in tiny shivers and shudders underneath my fingertips. He pulled my body hard against his, my breasts pushing into his chest — my bra disappeared before I could even let out another breath, being flung somewhere across the hotel room, while I tugged roughly at his pants, wanting them to be gone just as quickly as my bra. Naturally, the last time I'd been intimate, I was human. But now I wasn't fragile, I wasn't anything, I was the same as Damon, and I was ecstatic that my first _real-real _time was going to be with the same man I'd lost my human v-card to. My jeans soon followed after Damon's, leaving us both in just our underwear.

Damon stepped back slightly, marveling at my nude body, while I did the same to him.

I remembered how astonishing and beautiful Damon was when I'd looked at him through weak human eyes, but now that I was seeing him again, it was as if a new light was being shed. There were little things that I didn't notice while I was human, but that didn't change the way I felt about the man standing in front of me. Quickly, Damon pulled me back into an embrace, his hands only being placed on my hips, holding me to him. I rested my head beneath the arc of his chin, moving in a little closer as his fingers skimmed the bare skin of my waist, softly shivering under his touch. My body hummed in anticipation when I felt his other hand disappear between my thighs, nudging the knuckles of his index and middle finger softly into the lace barrier that barely considered itself to be coverage. Instinctively, I pushed into him, letting out a small gasp when a lone finger slipped into the side of my underwear, delving into me slowly. I groaned softly in response, my eyes falling closed instantly. His chest vibrated as he let out a soft laugh, not-so-discreetly inserting another finger, using his other hand to lift my head toward him, his lips immediately finding mine in such a hast, aggressive, with just the right amount of gentleness and passion. His fingers moved in and out of me tantalizingly slow, keeping his mouth on mine to silence any reaction out of me — I was hoping he would get the hint that I wanted him to go faster from the way I hungrily kissed him, and arched my hips under his tutelage.

And if he did, he simply ignored my silent plea, doing as he wanted, keeping a slow, steady rhythm, but nudging hard into my sweet spot, the spot he knew I loved so much.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked as he paused in kissing me, pulling his and fingers away, an amused expression illuminating his face. His smile was teasing and oh-so playful, ear to ear when he heard my disappointed groan from our separation.

"You're an ass," I growled bitterly, he pat my shoulder and kissed my forehead, continuing to smile. He was so triumphant in the power he had over me, and he loved knowing what he did.

"An ass, by your own admission, that you love." He reminded me, casting a wink as he gestured for me to actually get dressed.

I rolled my eyes — but I knew he made a point, somewhat. He could be the most horrible person anyone could ever meet, and truthfully, he believed that he was, and my feelings for him would not change in the slightest. I couldn't deny my love, and neither could he; we were each other's missing piece. Physically, emotionally, mentally — we fit together so perfectly, so compatible it was astounding. I always thought that we were made for each other, and I'm hoping that our friends back in Mystic Falls thought the same. I knew that if he changed, if he lost the aspect and prosper for humanity, I would not give up in finding his redemption, his own humanity that he'd shredded away.I looked up, more focused on him, and bit softly down on my lower lip.

He glanced at me, grinning. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Uh-huh." He laughed again, and then he smiled, kissing my nose. I smiled in return, guiding his head toward mine and kissing him softly. He kissed me the way he had before, except the intensity had risen, his passion and assertion was magnified as soon as his lips were attacking mine once more; his hands sliding along my waist until they were both resting on my hips, pulling my body into his tightly.

His hands moved from my hips to grasping behind my thighs, lifting me up from the ground. I responded with encircling my legs around his waist, keeping our bodies pressed close together. Stumbling backwards, he managed to find the bed, the back of his knees hitting the endboard, causing him to fall to lying on his back with me on top of him. One hand went firmly to my ass, while the other slid under my shirt, tracing patterns on my bare skin up my side until his hand could cup at my breast, his thumb rubbing at my nipple again. I pressed harder into him, softly moaning into his mouth, I could already feel the bulge encased in silk, grinding my body against his, almost like a reflex. A soft growl purred against my lips, coming from him, when my body started moving against his, his hand harshly sending a smack to my ass. I yelped, and then growled, my hand grabbing at his dick dominantly through his silky boxers causing him to jerk up in slight surprise. As I pulled away slightly to look down at him, I tried not to stare at his Adonis build, no matter how many times I could see him with no shirt on (or any clothes for that matter), I just couldn't get enough of him. It amazed me how lean and muscular he was, the contours defining his body in such impeccable ways. Shaking me out of my thoughts, I was almost surprised by the way he pulled me back to him, kissing me with such strong hunger and ferocity, I willingly complied with equal intensity, running my hand along his torso. His skin rippled in a shiver from my hand brushing his bare skin, our breathing picking up, hitching in sync.

"Someone's anxious," he mumbled quickly into the kiss, our bodies reacting together in an arch-and-pull kind of way, as I freed his erection from the prison he called boxers, and he was swift in removing my bra right off my body without bothering with those 'damn tricky clasps' as he referred to them as, once in a while.

"Shut up," I breathed out heavily in response, wrapping my fingers around him; he groaned deeply, thrusting his hips forward automatically as I stroked him from root to tip several times more than necessary so I could use thumb to sweep up the pre-cum gathering there to give me the lubrication needed to slide my hand up and down his length freely and without friction. His head fell back more against the bed, lips smashing harder together when we thought we would temporarily be disconnected. His hips continuously jutted forward, thrusting into my hand to follow up every stroke.

"Ugggghhhhhh," he moaned into my mouth, starting to shake his head. "Keep this up and I'll be finishing on your hand instead of inside you."

Before I could answer, I was airborne momentarily, before I was slammed into the bed, lying on my back underneath him, my hand still working at his cock. He used one hand to tear my underwear down my legs, literally ripping them off me, but I pretended I didn't notice, I could buy another pair easily. My stark naked body was insight of his hungry gaze, he kicked his pants down and off, complying to my nudity, slapping my hand away as he grabbed me by the ankles, sliding my body a little more toward him, angling his hips as he positioned himself so he could gain access into my pussy with ease; it wouldn't even be a struggle. I was beyond wet and ready for my _boyfriend_, and he knew it, by the eager flicker in his eyes.

"Hmm…" He murmured, arching his hips away from me, a new flicker taking place in his eyes, one that I could not decipher. I watched as he leaned in toward me, but instead of his lips touching mine, they brushed along the base of my throat, his tongue swirling along my jugular, licking and sucking at the pulse that pounded like a bass drum. I softly purred, my eyes fluttering closed as a smile slowly spread on my face. His finger parted my folds delicately, peppering kisses from my neck down my breasts, stomach, and then nipping at my inner thighs. I could feel his hot breath blowing against my skin, and instantly, reflexively, I stiffened, holding my own breath. His tongue slithered teasingly into my sheath, not wasting any time by wildly lapping, slurping, and sucking; pursuing his ministrations by his thumb furiously at my distended button. My body jack hammered upward, simultaneously pushing and pulling him away, low moans escaping my lips the more he administrated eating me out. I gripped and tugged, tunneling and threading my fingers just as roughly through his hair, my thighs falling open in compliance to his mastery over my body. His other hand palmed at my ass, raising my body up from the bed and pulling me toward his face, vigorously and hungrily his tongue fucked me with the same distillness that I wished he would ensue with his most intimate part, crying out his name at the top of my lungs when my body started shuddering under the instilled passion he gave me. He started humming against my pussy, and I gasped; I was surprised at how the littlest vibration that radiated from his lips had sent me skyrocketing into a climax; my juices flowed, soaking the bed and flooding sweetly into his mouth.

He lapped at my wetness, but not cleaning up the mess, before lifting his head so he could look down at me. The satisfied smirk that played. his lips always told me just how much he truly loved my reactions.

"Please..." I breathlessly whispered, wanting him fully and entirely, arching my body impatiently up toward his. With a small nod and victorious smile, he nudged the blunt tip of his penis at my core, and all it took was one swift intrusion to have him buried to the hilt of his shaft, deep inside of me. He pulled back slowly, to where he almost removed his cock entirely, before ramming himself back in. I went to protest, but my moans caused any word formation to die in my throat, he grabbed me by the thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist, continuing his torturous thrusting, his eyes locked on me. My face scrunched up as my tiny passage accommodated to his size and girth, and once I had gotten used to his off-beat thrusting, my body instantly relaxed altogether. He pressed his chest hard into mine, beginning to thrust harder and faster now that I succumbed to him, it took no time before our sex had become raw, tempestuous, and unrestrained. I screamed out his name, clinging to him as if my life depended on it, my body jack-knifing up toward his body in sync to his wild, relentless thrusts. His mouth lowered to my neck, sinking his teeth hard into my flesh; my pulse quickening and my breathing gradually becoming heavier as time rolled over.

I writhed in an ecstatic pleasure as he thrust unyielding almost at an impossible angle into my pliable body with a rhythm that was ferocious — hard and fast, but just the way I wanted it. Instinctively, I clung to him, clawing at his back as the storm between us gathered steam. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire and through my hazed vision, I could tell he was swearing with every fiber of his being that he was being re-born within the hot confines of my sweet body. What felt like being struck by ten thousand watts of an electric current, my orgasm hit first; my eyes bulged and a violently loud _oh my goooooooood_! poured from my lips as I was tossed into a shattering climax that quickly had me screaming. I grabbed him around the waist as tightly as I could, riding my hips hard and fast on his, lifting them higher and higher, as wave after wave of insanely wonderful sensation swept over me.

He clutched me to him and whispered my name over and over as if he'd found religion anew; burying his face into my neck as he emptied himself inside of me, coming harder than I'd ever remembered him to in all the times that we've been intimate, whispering his love in low, heated words as we collapsed, being drained of every ounce of energy that once fueled and ignited our bodies. It was beyond earth-shattering, and everything we could ever want. Between the gasps for air in recovery, he kissed me slowly, sensually, while pulling out, rolling to lying on the bed next to me, wrapping both arms securely around my fragile body. The blankets were soaked, but I'd rather lay in my own cum than being on naked display, and he silently agreed, pulling the good half of the blanket over us, allowing me to snuggle into him, my eyes falling closed with my head resting on his chest. Gently, his fingers traced up the contours of my spine, sending me into an arouse of shivers; he chuckled and looked down at me.

As I looked back at him after opening my eyes, I found myself getting lost, getting sucked in to his cobalt irises that held such depth, such intensity. Taking me out of my thoughts before they processed, he kissed me, softly at first, and then the abrupt fierceness, the strong passion that delved, radiating off him as if leaking through the pores of his skin. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness, the sudden clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling I could dwell upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. His hands traced up my bare arms, his touch sending electrifying jolts, tiny tingles to be coursing through my body from head to toe; I pressed my chest hard to his, melting against him as his hands cupped my face, his thumbs stroking below my prominent cheekbones. I dug my fingers against him, pulling our bodies closer, but he slowly started pulling away just when I started to react to his kiss.

I opened my mouth as his kiss lingered, ready to poke my tongue into his own mouth, but his head was already distancing from mine. My eyes shimmered, I found my cheek nuzzling against his head, a gentle and warm smile touching my lips. "I love you, so much," he breathed softly into my ear.

"I love you too." I responded just as softly, pulling my head back so I could look at him. He pulled me into his lap, his fingers stroking at my hips, but there was no motion to pick up where we ended, even with his partially risen cock beneath my ripe sex. I looked down at him, my cheeks flamed in a dark red blush, as I found myself wondering what exactly was running through his mind at this very moment. But neither of us said anything, instead we just looked at each other, wearing matching smiles.

And then I wondered what he thought of me, of how I looked, with my body glistening in a thin sheer layer of sweat, my hair more matted and tangled than it had been when I first woke up, and reeking of sex. I wasn't embarrassed, I was just intrigued. I knew he thought I always looked beautiful, but I don't think I'd want to walk around like this later, if I intended on leaving the room. Grabbing the sheet as I climbed down from the bed, wrapping it loosely around my body. I watched as he lifted himself to resting on his elbows, his eyes trained on me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're beautiful." Damon said, his voice tender once more.

"I'm so sorry that I never—"

"You came here for a reason, Bella. Right? You wanted to talk, I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have— I was just so— I missed you, a lot. I missed _this_. I didn't think I'd ever get to feel you, to touch or kiss you, ever again." Damon started rambling, his eyes shining in the hardly lit room, instantly I started shaking my head, pressing a finger to his lips.

"We... can talk about that later, okay? I just... I just wanna enjoy being with you right now." I insisted, sliding from sitting on his lap so I could lay beside him, his arm winding around my waist securely to hold me against him; he pressed a kiss softly to my forehead, a tiny smile playing his lips, but he didn't say anything. I rested my head on his chest, pushing myself closer to him, inhaling deeply, getting a nose full of his deliciously sweet scent.

"I can't stay, Bella. I'm on a mission. We need to get things back to normal, and in order for me to do that, I need to—"

"I understand." I interrupted him, "Just tell me when you're back in Mystic Falls, alright?"

"Why?" I could feel him looking down at me, but I didn't lift my head.

"I want to come home." I said slowly, snuggling my head more against his chest, burying myself against him.

I intended on milking the time that I had left with Damon before he went back to Elena and Rebekah; this was all I'd be able to get until _we_ were back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**AN: **sorry for the long wait for an update, I had things going on, and I've been working a lot more.

I want to apologize if you think this is rushed, but, classic me, I wanted things to happen quickly between Damon and Bella while they were still in New York.  
If you didn't notice, I also brought in a small excerpt from Enjoy The Silence.

I can't promise an update any time soon, it depends on how much time I have on my hands.

Please tell me what you think xox


End file.
